Virtual private networks may be used by many entities to provide secure remote access to resources for trusted clients. Resources accessed through a virtual private network may include files, applications and web pages. These virtual private networks may utilize an appliance which accepts incoming virtual private network connections, and routes requests received over the incoming connections to the appropriate resources. One feature that may be provided with these appliances is logging, such that that records are kept of the virtual private network connections and the resources accessed.
Circumstances may exist in which entities using virtual private networks may need to use these logs for specific, critical purposes, such as demonstrating compliance with a particular statute, or demonstrating adherence to internal procedures. In these circumstances, a failure to log a sensitive request may result in an inability to demonstrate compliance. Thus a need exists for a virtual private network exists to ensure logging of the requests implicating the compliance procedure. Further, the virtual private network appliance must be able to discriminate among requests with a high granularity, such that requests implicating the compliance procedure can be identified and appropriately handled.